Metroid
, 1 × игровой диск для Nintendo GameCube | requirements = | input = Игровой контроллер NES, игровой контроллер GameCube, Wii Remote, Wii Classic Controller }} :Эта статья о первой игре в серии. Обо всей серии в целом см. Серия Metroid. О биологическом виде см. Метроид (вид). - первая игра из серии игр Metroid. Впервые она была выпущена в Японии для игровой видеоконсоли Famicom Disk System 6 августа 1986 г., а позже вышла в версии для Nintendo Entertainment System в Северной Америке (август 1987 г.) и в Европе (15 января 1988 г.). Продюсером игры стал Гумпей Йокой, режиссером Ёсио Сакамото, а музыку написал Хирокадзу Танака. Жутковатая научно-фантастическая атмосфера игры хорошо известна фанатам серии. Игра впервые представила миру героиню Самус Аран, одну из очень немногих в те времена женщину - игрового протагониста. В этой же игре были обозначены основополагающие боссы-враги, впоследствии неоднократно появлявшиеся в последующих играх серии (в особенности Ридли). Впоследствии на портативной игровой приставке Game Boy Advance был выпущен римейк Metroid под названием Metroid: Zero Mission с новым сюжетом и игровыми локациями. Оригинальная игра была доступна в римейке в качестве открываемого бонуса. Оригинальный Metroid также вошел в состав игр на картридже Classic NES Series, выпущенный для GBA. Позже Metroid был выпущен для Виртуальной Консоли Wii. Metroid также стал одной из 10 игр для NES, ставших бесплатно доступными в онлайн-магазине для участников программы Ambassador Program. В рамках этой программы владельцы Nintendo 3DS, купившие их до снижения цены на эту консоль, могли получить в eShop 10 игр для NES и 10 игр для GBA бесплатно. Через полгода Metroid стало можно купить в eShop всем. Сюжет В 2003 г. Космического Календаря (КК) руководители разных планет объединились и создали конгресс, ставший известным под именем Галактическая Федерация. Целью этой организации была попытка создать открытый и структурно цельный мир, население которого развивалось бы и процветало. Под руководством новой федерации различные планеты стали объединяться, и наступило начало развития новой цивилизации. В результате такого объединения были совершены технологические прорывы, в том числе и в межзвездных путешествиях, и цивилизации только выиграли от создания звездных кораблей. :Примечание: Согласно руководству Metroid и Metroid II: Return of Samus, Галактическая Федерация была образована в 2000 г. КК. В руководстве же Metroid: Zero Mission в качестве года образования Галактической Федерации указан 2003 г. К этому времени Земля уже вошла в контакт с представителями миров, составивших впоследствии Галактическую Федерацию, и переняла их развитые технологии. Казалось, все шло хорошо и Федерация процветала. Однако через некоторое время стали поступать сведения о нападении на космические корабли Галактической Федерации бандитских групп, грабивших эти корабли и вселявших страх и ужас в сердца населения. Этих бандитов назвали "Космическими Пиратами". Чтобы дать им достойный отпор, Федеральное Бюро учредило новое силовое подразделение, названное Федеральной Полицией. Тем не менее, Пиратов было очень сложно выследить и еще сложнее сражаться с ними в бескрайних просторах космоса - даже с использованием высокотехнологичных изобретений ученых Федерации. Поэтому Федерация решила нанять для борьбы с Пиратами группу храбрецов, названных впоследствии "Космическими Охотниками", которые были вооружены самым лучшим на тот момент оружием. Федерация щедро оплачивала услуги Охотников по выслеживанию и уничтожению Космических Пиратов. thumb|right|[[Самус Аран в самом начале игры, окруженная инопланетными монстрами.]] К моменту начала игры наступил 20X5 г. КК, галактическое сообщество развивается, а схватки с пиратами все продолжаются. В Штаб-квартире Галактической Федерации был получен отчет о том, что космический корабль, посетивший безлюдную планету SR388, обнаружил на ней неизвестную форму жизни и, взяв ее образец, направляется к Земле. Как выяснилось, позже корабль был атакован Космическими Пиратами, которые и захватили капсулу с образцом неизвестного существа. В результате исследования этих существ, находившихся в тот момент в спячке, стало, в частности, известно, что они могут размножаться после облучения бета-лучами в течение 24 часов. Некоторые ученые высказали предположение, что именно эти существа стали причиной исчезновения жизни на SR388, а Чозо дали этим существам название "Метроид". Мысль о том, что эти существа попали в руки Космических Пиратов, привела в ужас земных ученых. Если Пираты уже узнали способ увеличить популяцию Метроидов для использованию их в качестве биологического оружия, всему живому в галактике мог прийти ужасающий конец. Федерация отправила военные подразделения в разные концы Галактики для поиска мест дислокации Пиратов, и через некоторое время тем удалось обнаружить их базу, расположенную на планете Зебес. Однако ни один из этих отрядов не обладал достаточной боевой мощью, чтобы справиться с Пиратами. Пока Федерация пытается выяснить местоположение штаб-квартиры Космических Пиратов, те постепенно начинают воплощать в реальность свои планы по размножению Метроидов. Отчаянно пытаясь найти решение для этой проблемы, Федерация приходит к выводу, что единственный выход - это попытаться внедриться на Зебес и уничтожить предводителя Космических Пиратов - механическое существо "Mother Brain". Задача существенно осложняется тем, что сама планета Зебес представляет собой естественную крепость, в которой проложен огромный лабиринт. Внутри этого лабиринта повсюду встречаются опасные ловушки и западни, а за каждым углом поджидают Космические Пираты и их союзники. Чтобы выполнить такую задачу, нужен неординарный исполнитель, поэтому Федерация поручает ее самому лучшему Космическому Охотнику во всей галактике - Самус Аран. thumb|left|Самус сражается с Mother Brain. Самус, рожденная человеком, имеет в своем генотипе и часть генокода Чозо - расы, воспитавшей ее, когда она осиротела, давшей ей свою кровь и высокотехнологичный кибернетический костюм, дающий ей невероятную мощь и наделяющий ее смертельно опасными боевыми способностями. К началу истории о Метроидах Самус уже имеет серьезный послужной список выполнения миссий, считавшихся невыполнимыми, и теперь она принимает новое задание - "Уничтожить всех Метроидов на планете Зебес. Разрушить механическое существо Mother Brain". Самус высаживается на планете-крепости Зебес и совершает полное опасностей путешествие по ее запутанным лабиринтам. Там она находит многочисленные улучшения для своего оружия и брони, проникает во все новые, более глубокие и опасные области планеты, сражается и побеждает трех предводителей Пиратов - Крейда, Ридли и Mother Brain - и, наконец, уничтожает всех Метроидов на планете. Хронологически после этого следуют события трилогии Metroid Prime. Игровой процесс Metroid стал одной из самых первых консольных видеоигр с существенно нелинейным игровым процессом, являвшимся смесью приключения и платформенной стрелялки. В начале игры Самус располагает весьма ограниченным набором улучшений и вынуждена исследовать обширный мир игры, чтобы получить доступ в новые или ранее недоступные районы. Поскольку весь игровой мир отображается одним многоэкранным "уровнем", в нем есть области, в которые опытные игроки могут попасть до того, как это предполагалось сюжетом или разработчиками. Подобная открытость Metroid и большинства последующих игр серии подвигла многих игроков на их скоростное прохождение (англ. speedrun). Секретные/скрытые миры В коде Metroid содержится серьезная программная ошибка, благодаря которой в процессе игры создаются комнаты, не предусмотренные разработчиками. Когда такие комнаты впервые были обнаружены игроками, их приняли за секретные места, которые могут найти только лучшие игроки. Однако при этом имелась небольшая проблема - если бы это было действительно так, то игра бы стала рекордсменом по использованию памяти консоли из всех игр для NES (556,5 кБайт). На самом деле оказалось, что "секретные" комнаты занимают до 77% всей карты планеты. В них можно пробраться только с помощью игровой ошибки Дверь-Прыжок/Стена-Дверь, позволяющей Самус замуровать себя посреди люка. Существенно позже игроки обнаружили, что все "секретные" комнаты не занимают никакого места на игровом картриджи, а создаются случайным образом из-за недосмотра программистов игры (в частности, из-за специфичной работы системы лифтов). Активировав ошибку Дверь-Прыжок, игрок может прыжками пройти сквозь стены и попасть в одну из этих "скрытых" комнат. Внутри них находятся монстры, соответствующие текущей локации игры (Бринстару, Норфайру и т. д.), включая неподвижных и неуничтожимых Зебетитов и множества Mother Brain. Кроме того, в них есть неправильно работающие двери (они никуда не ведут, а если Самус попытается войти в них, то будет ранена) и странно ведущие себя стены (они издают звук, похожий на звук магмы). Как только природа этих "секретных" областей выяснилась, игровое сообщество прекратило их исследование, и они стали всего лишь интересной и забавной особенностью игры. Причина возникновения "скрытых" комнат весьма проста. Дело в том, что вся карты игры отображается на одном плане. Поэтому во многих случаях некоторые комнаты Норфайра, например, находятся непосредственно над Логовом Ридли и т. п. Игра узнает, в какой локации находится игрок, от лифтов, и в соответствии с этим отрисовывает комнаты и наполняет их монстрами. Однако, если игрок перебирается из комнаты Норфайра в комнату Логова Ридли через стену (т. е. не пользуясь лифтом), переключения между локациями не происходит. "Скрытые миры" возникают из-за того, что каждая локация состоит из фиксированного количества комнат (именно поэтому многие из них неотличимы друг от друга), каждой из которых присвоен определенной шестнадцатиричный номер. Так как нумерация комнат не уникальна по отношению к полной карте, то в каждой локации есть комнаты с номерами 07, 19, 2A и т. д. Когда игрок проходит сквозь стену из (например) Логова Ридли в Норфайр, то, даже с учетом того, что географически он находится в Норфайре, игра считает, что он все еще в Логове Ридли, и и отрисовывает комнату соответствующим образом. Номера комнат остаются теми же самыми, хотя, к примеру, комната 12 в Норфайре является обычным горизонтальным проходом, а в Логове Ридли является комнатой босса. Нередко игроки застревали в "скрытых мирах" - как правило, это происходило в тех случаях, когда горизонтальный проход заменялся отрезком вертикальной шахты без дверей. Судя по всему, программисты, создавшие оригинальную игру, не предполагали, что игроки смогут переходить из одной локации в другую без использования лифтов. Такая возможность была случайно открыта только потому, что при создании карты игры в ней было создано достаточное количество дверей и проходов. Концовки Metroid имеет пять различных концовок, зависящих от того, за какое время игрок прошел игру. В них показывается Самус с разной степенью обнажения. *Концовка для самых медленных игроков показывает Самус, стоящую спиной к игроку. *Концовка для немного более быстрых игроков показывает Самус в полном облачении, стоящую лицом к игроку и машущую ему рукой. *В концовке для игроков со средней скоростью Самус снимает свой шлем, и по ее длинным волосам становится понятно, что она женщина, хотя многие игроки в то время считали, что она робот или мужчина в костюме робота. *В концовке для очень быстрых игроков Самус предстает в закрытом трико. *Концовка для самых быстрых игроков представляет Самус в розовом купальнике-бикини. После каждой концовки игра начинается заново, однако у игрока при этом остается большинство собранных им во время предыдущего прохождения улучшений. Если игроку удалось увидеть концовку с Самус в трико, то он будет играть за Самус снова именно в этом виде. Разработка Во время разработки Metroid назывался "Space Hunter". Игра выделяется из ряда остальных в первую очередь тем, что протагонист в ней женского пола, в противовес тому, что в большинстве игр того времени протагонистом был мужчина. Однако, как уже упоминалось выше, игроки могли узнать об этом только в том случае, если им удавалось пройти игру менее, чем за 5 часов. В английском руководстве пол Самус вовсе не указывался, говорилось только, что Самус - это "космический охотник" (в настоящее время "охотник за головами"), более того, утверждалось, что личность Самус "покрыта тайной". В некоторых местах руководства в отношении Самус ошибочно использовались местоимения мужского рода. Поскольку глаголы и местоимения в японском руководстве были обезличены (имели средний род), то японские игроки восприняли сюрприз с полом Самус гораздо легче. В руководстве, которое поставлялось вместе с игрой, указывалось, что термин "Метроид" не имеет множественного числа (то есть указывает одновременно и на единственное, и на множественное число). В настоящее время для обозначения множественного числа используется более привычная форма "Метроиды". Система паролей Metroid стал одной из первых игр, использующих для сохранения текущего состояния систему паролей (и единственной игрой из [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]], которая использует их). Оригинальная японская версия игры для Famicom/Famicom Disk System позволяла сохранять текущую позицию на диске, однако в Северной Америке она вышла на картридже для NES, в котором не было встроенной батарейки, позволявшей сохранять состояние игры при отключении консоли (в отличие от, например, The Legend of Zelda). Игра показывает на экране пароль каждый раз, когда Самус погибает. После этого игра переходит на стартовый экран, на котором имеется меню с пунктами "Старт" и "Продолжить". Выбор второго пункта переносит к экрану, на котором можно ввести пароль, полученный в последний раз. После ввода пароля игрок может продолжить игру в той локации, где игра завершилась в прошлый раз, при этом все улучшения остаются при Самус и учитываются уничтоженные боссы. Тем не менее большинство игроков считало систему паролей надоедливой и неудобной, из-за чего в следующей игре серии - Metroid II: Return of Samus - уже использовалась встроенная батарея для обеспечения сохранения состояния игры. JUSTIN BAILEY thumb|right|Внешний вид [[Самус Аран|Самус после ввода пароля JUSTIN BAILEY.]] JUSTIN BAILEY - знаменитый пароль для оригинального Metroid, дающий игроку почти все улучшения игры и позволяющий Самус разгуливать по Зебесу не в ее Энергетическом Костюме, а в розовом трико. Однако разница в костюмах чисто визуальная, так как никаких изменений как в способностях Самус, так и в уровне ее защиты от вражеских атак нет. После ввода этого пароля игра начинается в Норфайре. Самус носит трико, у нее есть пять Энергетических Контейнеров, двести пятьдесят пять Ракет, Вариа Костюм, Обувь для Высокого Прыжка, Винтовая Атака и Волновой Луч. Оба мини-босса (Крейд и Ридли) уже уничтожены, а дорога в Туриан открыта. Однако игроку все еще надо найти Ледяной Луч, поскольку с этим паролем он не появляется, а без Ледяного Луча уничтожить Метроидов в Туриане невозможно. Последний Энергетический Контейнер можно найти перед сражением с Mother Brain. Существует несколько теорий, касающихся возникновения этого пароля. Согласно одной из них, считалось, что Justin Bailey (рус. Джастин Бейли) - один из создателей игры, однако это имя не упоминается в финальных титрах. Другая теория предполагает, что Justin Bailey - это британское или австралийское сленговое выражение, обозначающее купальный костюм. Согласно этой теории, выражение "Justin Bailey" должно быть более точно писаться как "Just In (a) Bailey", то есть "В одном купальнике", а именно в таком виде предстает Самус при вводе этого пароля. Однако то, что надето на Самус, больше похоже на трико, а не на купальник; более того, слово "bailey" вовсе не означает "купальный костюм" ни в британской, ни в австралийской версии английского языка. Ходили также слухи, что этот пароль не проходит стандартную процедуру Metroid по верификации контрольной суммы, из чего могло следовать, что пароль JUSTIN BAILEY был жестко зашит в код игры. Сайт Metroid Database сделал попытку развенчать эти слухи, используя генератор паролей для Metroid: }} Многие игроки до этого считали, что пароль JUSTIN BAILEY - единственный способ играть в игру с Самус без ее Энергетического Костюма, однако на самом деле в любом пароле содержится флаг, указывающий, как будет выглядеть Самус - в костюме или без. Самус в трико также является бонусом для игроков, прошедших игру менее, чем за три часа (хотя это относится только к версии для NES). Указанный пароль активирует одну ошибку, связанную с количеством Ракет, которое Самус имеет в самом начале. Хотя в момент рестарта игры после ввода пароля у Самус 255 ракет, максимальное количество их, еоторое может быть в игре, - 205. Если собрать пополнение боезапаса Ракет, оставшееся после уничтожения какого-либо монстра, или забрать Расширение боезапаса Ракет, количество Ракет у Самус автоматически уменьшится до 205. Однако во многих руководствах к Metroid утверждается, что максимальное количество Ракет равняется именно 255. Возможно, это число является обратной реконструкцией из последующих игр серии, в которых, как правило, именно 255 - максимальное количество Ракет, которые может найти в них Самус. Существуют также различные вариации этого пароля, в которых к концу фразы вместо пробелов добавляются тире, что позволяет игроку стартовать игру в разных локациях. NARPAS SWORD This recently discovered code was purposefully built into the game and will not check with password generators: :NARPAS SWORD0 :000000 000000 All "0"s are "zero," except for the one "o" in "SWORD". This assumed debug mode gives Samus infinite health and missiles, the Ice Beam, and every power-up in the game with the exception of Energy Tanks and missile expansions. It is interesting to note that when this password is used, the Ice Beam's projectiles are represented by the sprite for the Wave Beam projectiles, despite being colored like the Ice Beam and behaving exactly like the Ice Beam. This appears to be the result of trying to give Samus the Wave and Ice Beams simultaneously; obtaining the Wave Beam while using this password does nothing. The sprite is the same one used to make up the Wave Beam only rendered a different color. This combined sprite can be seen by selecting both ice beam and wave beam using a Metroid password editor. Samus' energy can't go below twenty nine, or above thirty nine. If Samus tries to go below twenty nine, she gains health. Try to go above 39 and she will lose health. On the same note, if Samus gets a missile expansion, the amount of missiles will always stay at five. Never decreasing or increasing. There have been some debates on what the password stands for. Some players believe it refers to a "Narpas" sword, Narpa's Sword, or possibly even Narpas's Word. Others feel the password is properly read as "NAR Password", with several suggestions having been offered for the meaning of "NAR": an abbreviation for the name of the person who handled the conversion from the Famicom Disk System and designed the password system (Tohru Narihiro); an acronym for "North American Release"; or an acronym for "Not A Real", as in "N'''ot '''A R'''eal '''Password". Отзывы и рейтинги | rev2 = Gamespot | rev2Score = 5.5/10 | rev3 = The Video Game Critic | rev3Score = B }} Metroid has shipped 2.73 million units worldwide. In Nintendo Power s list of the Top 200 Games, Metroid was ranked the 11th-best game made on a Nintendo video game console. Two years later, the magazine also named Metroid the fifth-best game for the Nintendo Entertainment System in its Best of the Best feature, describing it as a combination of Super Mario Bros. s platforming and The Legend of Zelda s exploration and character upgrades. On Top 100 Games lists, the game was ranked 69th by Electronic Gaming Monthly, and 6th by Game Informer then 7th in 2009 by Game Informer. Game Informer also put Metroid 7th on their list of "The Top 200 Games of All Time", saying that it "started the concept of open exploration in games". Metroid s multiple endings enticed players to race through the game as fast as possible, a method of play commonly known as speedrunning. The game was re-released or made available several times after its original launch. Linking the Game Boy Advance game Metroid Fusion (2002) with the Nintendo GameCube's Metroid Prime (2002) using a special cable unlocks the full version of Metroid. An emulated version of Metroid was available as a bonus upon completion of Metroid: Zero Mission (2004). A Game Boy Advance port of Metroid, part of the Classic NES Series collection, was released in Japan on August 10, 2004, in North America on October 25, 2004, and in Europe on January 7, 2005. The game arrived on the Wii Virtual Console in Europe on July 20, 2007, in North America on August 13, 2007, and in Japan on March 4, 2008. Metroid was released for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in March 1, 2012. This release was featured amongst other games from the NES and Super NES to be released for the 3DS on a tech demo called Classic Games at E3 2010. Nintendo of America president Reggie Fils-Aime said "not to think of them as remakes". Miyamoto said that these classics might be using "new features in the games that would take advantage of the 3DS' capabilities". In a retrospective focusing on the entire ''Metroid'' series, GameTrailers remarked on the original game's legacy and its effect on the video game industry. They noted that starting with Metroid, search and discovery is what continues to make the franchise popular. The website felt that the combination of detailed sprites, original map designs, and an intimidating musical score "generated an unparalleled ambience and atmosphere that trapped the viewer in an almost claustrophobic state". They also noted that the Morph Ball, first introduced in Metroid, "slammed an undeniable stamp of coolness on the whole experience and the franchise", and they enjoyed the end segment after defeating Mother Brain, claiming that the race to escape the planet Zebes was a "twist few saw coming". The game brought "explosive action" to the Nintendo Entertainment System and a newfound respect for female protagonists. Noting that Metroid was not the first game to offer an open world, nor was it the first side-view platformer exploration game, and neither was it the first game to allow players to reach new areas using newly acquired items, Gamasutra praised Metroid for being perhaps the first video game to "take these different elements and rigorously mold them into a game-ruling structure". Reviewing the Classic NES Series version of the game, GameSpot noted that 18 years after its initial release, Metroid "just doesn't measure up to today's action adventure standards", giving the game a rating of 5.2 out of 10, for "mediocre". For the Wii Virtual Console version, IGN commented that the game's presentation, graphics, and sound were basic. However, they were still pleased with Metroid s "impressive" gameplay, rating the game 8.0 out of 10, for "great," and giving it an Editor's Choice award. The review stated that the game was "still impressive in scope" and that the price was "a deal for this adventure" while criticising the amount of times it has been re-released and noting that it takes "patience" to get past the high initial difficulty curve. In GameSpot's review of the Virtual Console version, they criticized its "frustrating room layouts" and "constantly flickering graphics". In particular, the website was disappointed that Nintendo did not make any changes to the game, specifically criticizing the lack of a save feature. Metroid s gameplay style, focusing on exploration and searching for power-ups to reach previously inaccessible areas, influenced other series, most notably the post-''Symphony of the Night'' titles of the Castlevania series. The revelation of Samus being a woman was also lauded as innovative, with GameTrailers remarking that this "blew the norm of women in pieces, at a time when female video game characters were forced into the role of dutiful queen or kidnapped princess, missile-blasting the way for other characters like Chun-Li [from the Street Fighter series] and Lara Croft [from the Tomb Raider series]". Интересные факты *На коробке с игрой Metroid назван "игрой для двух разных игроков". Однако мультиплеерный режим во всей серии отсутствовал вплоть до Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (хотя Самус и появлялась в мультиплеерных файтингах Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee и Super Smash Bros. Brawl). *Стереоскопическая версия Metroid в виде "интерактивной неигровой демонстрации" под названием Classic Games появилась на E3 в 2010 г. среди других римейков для Nintendo 3DS. http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1098405p1.html *Если во время запуска игры не нажимать кнопку Start несколько минут, на экране появится краткое содержание сюжета. В нем говорится, что Самус находится на планете "Zebeth" вместо "Zebes" (последнее название используется во всех последующих играх серии). Ссылки en:Metroid Категория:NES Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:Игры Категория:GBA Категория:GCN Категория:GameCube Категория:Virtual Console